Megan Gage
Megan Gage (born 1981) is a minor character in The IT Files. A computer expert, Megan works for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a support technician for the technical division. Biography Megan was born in Austin, Texas, the older of two siblings. At a young age however Megan's father, a mid-level oil executive, decided to move with his family to Port Said, Egypt, in hopes of better serving his company after having to travel there five times within two months. In spite of the change in scenery when Megan was so young she was still raised as an American and received dual citizenship by the time she was twelve. While interested in activities like dance, Megan's real passion became computers, a private tutor helping her to learn about security systems before she was finished high school, going to a private one in Port Said. After graduation Megan was offered a scholarship to the American University in Cairo but elected to instead go to the University of Washington back in the US. While Megan was away getting a Master's degree in computer science her parents separated though they never divorced, her mother having always resented the move to Egypt. After getting her degree Megan started working for her father's company, helping upgrade their security software, and was later poached by the Central Intelligence Agency. The CIA started Megan as a support technician, helping field teams from the safety of a base while hacking enemy software and updating the team with maps and layouts. While Megan found the job exciting when she caught wind of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency looking for people she was intrigued and signed up, beating out another candidate for her position. Megan is now based out of London but still acts a support technician. After work one day Megan went to a Tesco with Yelena Nikitin and Jason Holland, enjoying shopping with others and eager to hear a little office gossip after-hours. Derek Grisham ambushed them and shot the place up, kidnapping Megan. An exchange was set for Waterloo Station between the ITEA and Ouroboros, Megan one of the bargaining chips and fortunately rescued, thus allowing her to do her job when the agency attacked Ouroboros in New York. Soon after the incident Megan had a more go-getter attitude and pushed Yelena into pursuing her crush on Parisa Golzar, resulting the pair becoming a couple. Personal Information * Current Age: 28 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 33C * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Food: Peanut Butter * Special Notes: Vegetarian Relationships Friends * Rhonda Evens, also Co-Worker * Zachary Song, also Co-Worker * Parisa Golzar, also Co-Worker * Cassandra Flick, also Co-Worker * Lori Jones, also Co-Worker * Juro Takashi, also Co-Worker * Yelena Nikitin, also Co-Worker * Caesar Francisco, also Co-Worker * Jason Holland, also Co-Worker * Janelle Gallegos, also Co-Worker * Angela Schwarz, also Co-Worker Appearances * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Megan is physically based on actress Summer Glau. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA